This invention relates to a catalytic process for preparing novel hydrocarbonaceous polymeric type compounds. In particular, this invention provides a new catalytic process for producing hydrocarbonaceous polymeric compounds by reacting one hydrocarbonaceous compound possessing an isonitroso group with a second compound possessing a cyclic ether group.
This invention further relates to novel O-polyalkoxylated and substituted O-polyalkoxylated high molecular weight alkanone oximes. Moreover, this invention provides a new catalytic process for producing O-polyalkoxylated high molecular weight alkanone and alkanal oximes by the reaction of an oxirane with paraffin oximes.
An object of this invention is to provide a new catalytic process for preparing novel polymeric type materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel catalytic process for preparing hydrocarbonaceous polymeric compounds.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel catalytic process for preparing polymeric type materials of improved purity and color.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing novel surfactant compounds valuable as nonionic biodegradable detergents.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and examples.